Habitarium
.]] Habitariums are Professor Milton Clodbottle's greatest invention! They allow you to study and observe the lives and habits of the smallest Neopians—Petpetpets. Now, instead of trying to get them to stop biting your Petpet, watch as your Petpetpets build structures, battle pests, and even hatch eggs! P3s come in 3 species: Mootix, Pinchits, and Larnikins. There are three professions or types of each species: workers, nesters, and soldiers. You can purchase several buildings for your habitarium. Storage units allow you to store supplies harvested by your P3s. Houses are places where tired or hungry P3s can be placed to restore their stats. Hospitals allow you to restore P3s' health after a raid or pest invasion. Houses and Barracks house your Nesters, Workers and Soldiers (exclusive to the Barracks). Habitarium Glitch A lot of Neopets users use Habitarium as a quick way of earning easy NPs, a very common method of getting to that golden million stash. However, like most virtual games, Habitarium is not without its bugs (no pun intended)! Many users have discovered that they run into Habitarium problems, including, yet not limited to, tiny eggs, double nesters, and the most horrific of all: watch-it-die. An in-depth description of the three, and two other well-known disasters, can be found here, e.g.: *'Tiny Eggs', which can occur from even fully incubating eggs, this happens sometimes when a full-grown egg is accidentally located on tile 0 (the tile in the northernmost corner of the game board). The Remedy: Either place it back on the nest, OR move a nest and nester to tile 0, then try and discard or hatch the egg. This may not work for some, however. *'Bag Glich': This occurs, incidentally reported, from having way too much in your Inventory (bag). It is often quoted on the NeoBoards that having way too much in bag or on the playfield, can cause this glitch to occur. The Remedy: Gift what you do not want, and discard what's not accepted. However, you cannot earn XP from ditching your unwanted items, except for Eggs, which discarded, award 200XP, albeit non-giftable. This hoarding issue will definitely disable your game (unless you already reached Lv. 50), so try to gift/discard and discard Eggs when possible. Of course, you can switch to a browser such as Google Chrome (which can easily help you optimize for faster gameplay). *'Neocash items' are said to have a role in causing Habitarium glitches. However, as a NC Item user, I have not witnessed NC item glitching yet. This doesn't prove that it won't occur; some say they've had a terrible time with NC Items, and therefore discarded them for the sake of their computer. Because of rumors, there are no known true episodes of Habitarium glitching through the use of NC Mall items, nor viable proof of actual occurrences. Therefore, no remedy is posted. *'Double Nesters': This glitch is an accidental one, most likely due to older coding for the game when it was a prototype (Petpetpet Habitarium, which Premium users beta-tested). The Remedy: You can't move either of the nesters, but you can still harvest eggs. You can try moving the nest around and see if one of them gets off, but even if they don't, don't worry, your nesters won't be stuck there forever. When one or both of them die you should have a normal nest again. (copied from tintytiny909 Habi guide) *'Watch-It-Die': The most devastating glitch of all, there is nothing one can really do. However, Neopets staff have disabled themselves from resetting Habitariums above lv. 7. This glitch is where you can't ever move your P3s, let alone have Soldiers and Workers repair buildings, fighting off pests, gathering resources, etc. The Remedy: Until two years earlier, Neopets had frozen any player from using "fixes", i.e, merge methods for example, until they tested the players' methods and found how it works. Therefore, there are several fixes, please check the link for more in-depth details on how to do so. http://www.neopets.com/~nimmo#Fix Closure Following their purchase by JumpStart in early 2014, Neopets moved to new offices and servers. As a result of the move, the site had to be shut down for several days. During this period Habitarium officially closed on September 17, 2014. After the site was back online and running, TNT announced a set of prizes available to all users who had ever played Habitarium by visiting the Habitarium main page; users can receive a Habitarium Goodies Chest as well as an exclusive site theme. When opened, the chest will award users with the following items: *Cheese Crumb *Mini Meatball *Six-sided Die *Snowpetpetpet *Tiny Giant Squid *Water Droplet http://www.jellyneo.net/?go=habitarium Category:Game Category:Retired Games